bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aleksandra Taiga
Alex Taiga (Krzystoń to jej przybrane nazwisko) to wojowniczka domeny Czystej. Imfo: Charakter: Alex jest dziewczyną o wielu twarzach. Kocha komfrontacje i walki bakugana, uwielbia też gdy wszyscy do okoła niej są szczęśliwi. Alex ma wiele możliwości rozwoju, zwłąszcz pod względem walk. Jest ona typem osoby która nie lubi się chwalić. Alex nienawidzi ludzi którzy uwarzają, że mogoą pozwalać sobie na wszystko i często prostuje takie osoby. Lubi pomagać innym szczegulnie nie dostając nic wzamian bo z tego ma największą radość. Alex ma złożoną osobowość uczuć okazywanych przez wrażliwość, stara się nigdy nie płąkać a swoje uczucia zakrywa zwykle pod tak zwanym:"Uśmieszkiem" robi to aby jej przyjaciele się nie smucili poto by otaczał ich radosny świat. Często niektóre sprawy zachowuje dla siebie, pod koniec pobytu w BAO ona i Lisa znowu staną się nierozłączne co sklei na dobre jej serce. Historia: thumb|left|234px|Mała AlexAlex w wieku 5 lat poznała swojego 1 bakugana-Werne, z biegiem czasu poznała także Angel oraz wile różnych bakuganów lecz jej niezmienną partnerką jest Werna- rok puźniej jej rodzice się rozwiedli więc wyjechała wraz z mamą... po 1/2 roku tata Alex umarł. W wieku 14 lat Alex poznała swoich serdecznych i kochanych przyjaciół czyli Bakugalaxy, wtedy też zaprzyjaźniła się z Ami i Mei co było dla niej bardzo ważnym krokiem. W wieku 15 lat Alex dowiedziała się dużo o swojej prwadziwej rodzinie i wtedy też zaczeła się zwać Alex Taiga. Wygląd: Alex ma brązowe czasem mieniące się piwnym odcieniem oczy oraz brązowe włosy. 12lat-Alex ma krótko ścięte ciemno brązowe(Lisa chciała zrobić pasemka i niewyszło więc włosy Alex pociemniały) włosy oraz nosi na głowie sztuczne okulary z żółtą oprawką. 13lat-Alex ma zielone(Lisa znowu chciała zrobić pasemka tymrazem zamiast odczekać 15 min odczekałą 50 min i włosy zmieniły kolor na turkus) do ramion włoski oraz ubiera się na jasne kolory. Nosi długi biały płaszcz oraz różowe lekko spodenki. 14lat-Po roku włosy Alex wruciły do stany ciemno brązowych i zyskały nieco na długości. Alex nosi głównie mundurekszkolny. 15lat-Alex ma długie już normalnego jasnego brązowego koloru włosy. Nosi głównie mundurek szkolny. 16lat- Alex ma długie spięte w kucyk włosy(ponieważ długie spuszczone włosy zaczeły jej przeszkadzać w treningach ninja),ubiera się w ubrania o ciemnych kolorach. 17lat- Alex ma długie jasno brązowe włosy od tyłu splecione warkoczem wychodzącym zza uszu. Ubiera się głównie w barwy biało-czerwnone i nigdzie się nie rusza bez miecza. Po serii Bakugan: Równoległy Świat Alex przejmie wygląd swojego alter-ego. Moce: thumb|left|przy uzyciu naturyAlex jest podobnie do Mei ninją, jednak nie aż tak dobrze rozwiniętą, można powiedzieć że do Mei jej dużo brakuje. Alex skupia się jednak na broni(patelnia i miecz) gdyż neizbyt w jej gust wchodzą ataki fizyczne. Jej mocną stroną jest szybkość dzięki niej może sprawnie operować atakami zadawanymi przez miecz. Alex walczy głównie swoim mieczem "Tejrą" (miecz wykuty oddechem nieskończoności podarowany jej po ukończeniu SAO). Dziewczyna ma w sobie niesamowitą moc natury która potrafi odbierać lub dawać życie w otaczającym ją świecie. Alex potrafi również łączyć moc nieskończoności(pochodzącą z miecza) z mocą natury(pochodzącą od niej). Sensei Alex trenując ją skupiał uwage głównie na atakach z bronią, więc jest niepokonaną wojowniczką miecza, ona i "Tejra" To bardzo silna para. Wniektórych sytuacjach, można powiedziećthumb|Alex używa Tejry! krytycznych Alex może wzbudzić w sobie moc zwaną "światłem niebios" która zwiększa jej staty do najwyższych przezco staje się niedopokonania, jednak ubocznym elementem tejmocy jest to, że człowiek używający tej mocy w złych celach lub w niewłaściwnym momęcie może ponieść śmierć, a po użyciu tej mocy w dobrym celu obiekt użycia zapada w śpiączkę. thumb|left|Przy użyciu światła niebios! Bella Times to alter-ego Alex...przejmie ona jej wygląd po serii Bakugan: Równoległy Świat... Zdobędzie dzięki temu nową moc. Anielską pieśń... thumb|anielska Pieśń w wykonaniu Alex W wieku 11-13 lat= |-| W wieku 14-16 lat= |-| W wieku 17-19 lat= |-| W wieku 20-22 lat (prawdopodobnie)= |-| Piłka nożna: Alex gra na pozycji napastnika jej atutem są strzały powietrzne, zna kilkaprzydatnych technik i potrai szybko stanąć na nogi po trudnych starciach. Alex zna techniki:Rajski Czas, Boska Wiedza, Boski Strzał, Rozmach Burzy,Podwójna Armata , Ostateczny Fenix, Anielskie Tornado < z Oskiem>. Galeria: W wieku 12 lat= Movie17.PNG Smile Madoka.png 830px-Tv1324164891265.jpg 830px-Episode22.jpg 830px-Episode22.50.jpg 830px-Beyblade0028.jpg 830px-Mf24 021.png 830px-Beyblade 4D Ryuga and L Drago Destroy lol Madoka.png 830px-Beyblade 4D Madoka thinks of Tysuya.png 830px-Beyblade 4D Madoka eyes.png 830px-Beyblade 4D Madoka close up.png 830px-Beyblade 4D Cute Madoka.png |-| W wieku 13 lat= A masz!!!!.jpg Unbena12nntv.jpg Rr.jpg XD.jpg Wagawg.jpg Unbenannt1.jpg Unbenannt1.jpg Unbenannt.jpg Unbe2nannt.jpg Shehesesh.jpg Seyr.jpg Seheshhes.jpg Segs.jpg Seg.jpg Sdjrrdj.jpg Ru5eu.jpg Rrrrrrrrr.jpg Res.jpg Oftto.jpg Bbbbbbbx.jpg Bbbbdgs.jpg Bdbse.jpg Bdjr.jpg Bez tytułu.jpg Bez tytułuas.jpg Bez tytułueew.jpg Bez tytułumcg.jpg Bez tytułush.jpg Cccc.jpg Cool-only-shun-kazami-19632767-480-360.jpg Xfjtf.jpg Xhgs.jpg Xhseh.jpg Xxx.jpg Dydur.jpg D.jpg Ddddd.jpg Dfrurj.jpg Dr.jpg Dreu4.png Drysr.jpg Erre.jpg Etsxg.jpg Vvvvvvvvvv.jpg Aaaaaaaaah!.png Alex przepraszam.png Ha! Wygrana to nasza.png Ah!Spuznimy sie!.png D5u.png Eeeeeeeeee.jpg Fffffffffdjr.jpg Ggggggggggggggggggg.jpg Ggggggggggs.jpg Girlpower-bakugan-girls-21956275-900-672.jpg Hhh.jpg Hsr.jpg Iyt.jpg J.jpg Ja i alex 3.png Lgyfl.jpg Mddrj.jpg Mmmmm.jpg Nnnnnn.jpg Nnnnnnn.jpg Nnnnsdy.jpg Vvvvvv.jpg Rr.jpg |-| W wieku 14 lat= Vzsvszvs.jpg Vszvszsv.jpg Vssv.jpg Bssssszx.jpg Bsdnsn.jpg Bez tytułuz.jpg 41.jpg 40.jpg 39.jpg 38.jpg 37.jpg 35.jpg 34.jpg 33.jpg 32.jpg 31.jpg 30.jpg 29.jpg 28.jpg 27.jpg 185px-Shin god knows3.jpg 185px-Sabiduria.jpg 185px-Heaven drive.JPG 84610.jpg 0ss.jpg 164px-Nelly GO.PNG 433px-689px-A5.jpg 600px-2995979 640px.jpg 711px-O0szgi-1-.jpg Gerentes12.jpg ImagesCALIRX6E.jpg La cara de nelly.jpg Natsumi.JPG NATSUMI 1.jpg Nelly,silvia y celia.JPG Nelly otaku-1-.jpg Nelly raimon-1-.jpg Nelly2.jpg Nelly20-1-.jpg Nelly23-1-.jpg Raimon Natsumi.jpg Images (32).jpg Images (29).jpg Images (28).jpg Images (27).jpg Images (26).jpg Images (24).jpg Images (31).jpg 403px-Natsumi-endou.jpg 711px-Gerentes7.JPG 1048584nelly5.jpg 3090466 640px.jpg Bez tytułus.jpg Bez tytułukjg.jpg CO.jpg Ee.jpg Hjd.jpg Ktjgs.jpg N.jpg Sss.jpg Ssvvs.jpg Werty.jpg Wwwar2.jpg Xb.jpg Z.jpg X.jpg 317px-Ami (20).jpg |-| W wieku 15 lat= AlexOsaMei.jpg Za 10 lat.jpeg Alex37.jpg Alex32.jpg Alex31.jpg Alex30.jpg Alex29.jpg Alex11.jpg Alex10.jpg Alex8.jpg Alex14.jpg |-| W wieku 16 lat jako ninja= Alexyschoool.png Ackwjn.png Cw.jpg Eg.jpeg Cwf.jpg G.jpg H34.jpg Kajvb.jpg Lcw.jpg Lucky Naruto Hinata Ino by Cafe Little Heart.jpeg Mcalk.jpg Qv.jpeg Ve.jpg Avw.jpg Cwhhh.jpg Hgc'.jpg Jhv.jpg Vaw.jpg |-| W wieku 17 lat= 300px-Asuna.png Awv.jpg Bas.jpg EHW.png Fw.jpg Fwa.jpg GAE.jpg Gq.jpg Gwa.jpg GWQE.png Hgx.png Kvmu.jpg Mkj.jpg Sv.jpg Va.jpg |-| W wieku 17 lat po przemianie= Accel World - 13 - Large 24.jpg Okami46-3987757 650 534.jpg Tumblr maqzu9QWP81rrvpdmo1 500.png W72Ei.jpg Tumblr mdunk5Agyr1rkvh1ho1 500.png Kuroyukihime x asuna wallpaper 3 by akumahime2318-d5arssi.png c Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Kategoria:BakuBlade Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czysta